deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asura vs. Atrocitus
Asura vs Atrocitus 4.PNG|GameboyAdv asura_vs_atroticus_by_mythkirby-d87v5c8.png|MythKirby -93 Asura VS Atrocitus (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Asura VS Atrocitus (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 A vs AT.jpg|Simbiothero V2 A vs A.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Asura vs. Atrocitus.jpg|Venage237 Asura vs. Atrocitus.PNG|Internet02 Asura vs. Atrocitus is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Asura's Wrath vs DC Comics! Two rage fueled monstrosities go blow for blow in a inter-solar system brawl! Which rage beast will surpass the other? Interlude: Wiz: Anger. A driving force that allows us to fight for what we want, verbally or physically. Boomstick: Definitely the main tool that helped me drive away my ex wife, god do I not miss her. Wiz: Physically or verbally aside, it's a force to be reckoned with. Fighting is a way to express it, and that's just what these two do. Boomstick: Asura, the Bastard Demigod of Gaea. Wiz: And Atrocitus, the leader of the Red Lantern Corps. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Asura: Wiz: 870,012,500 years ago, a great society of gods and demigods lived, fighting against the Gohma, an entity known to wipe out entire planets. In the midst of all this was a demigod named Asura who trained with his friend Vasha under a stronger demigod named Augus. Boomstick: Asura was married to a woman named Durga, and with her, had a daughter named Mithra. Asura was approached by three others, Wyzen, Sergei, and Kalrow, to join Deus's cause: the Great Rebirth. He declined. Wiz: Soon after, Mithra was appointed high priestess and was now involved in the war, in which Asura was pissed about and rightfully so. After the battle, Asura was framed by the Seven Deities, the group Deus leads, in the killing of Emperor Strada. Boomstick: So Deus-bag was able to strip Asura of his powers and sent him into Naraka, their after life. Flash forwards 12,000 years and Asura comes back and kills Wyzen, just for him to die again and come back 500 years later. Guy's like a Kenny on steroids. Wiz: Asura is a master at fighting, slugging punches left and right to kill his enemies. He's even shown to be able to defeat people who are generally better fighters, such as Augus, Deus, and even Chakravartin, god himself. Boomstick: Asura's always fucking pissed though, so maybe the reason why he wins those fights is because he doesn't give a shit about getting hit since he barely recoils from their punches. Wiz: Aside from the slug a punch technique, Asura has been shown able to adapt to several situations quickly. Aside from being a master at combat, Asura, being one of the Eight Guardian Generals, has access to Mantra; a metaphysical energy that everyone shares, however he can harness his in combat: Wrath. Boomstick: After being fitted with a little thing called the Mantra Reactor, Asura can use the seven other types of Mantra in his attacks... but we'll get to those details later. Asura can put the Mantra into physical form, able to shoot it out as energy blasts. Wiz: Using his Mantra, Asura can access several forms; all through concentrated Mantra use. His usual form is the Vajra form, the one he starts off any fight with. Using the power of concentrated Mantra, Asura can use Unlimited Mode, where Asura is invulnerable to damage hits harder, and gains unlimited stamina. In game it lasts a few seconds, but against Chakravartin and Yasha, he's shown to use it the whole battle in cutscene. Boomstick: Each form grants Asura a power boost, 6-Armed Vajra, Mantra Asura, 6-Armed Mantra Asura, and finally: Asura the Destructor, even though the last two are just the same thing. Each of these forms are similar, sans the power boosts and extra arms, but Destructor Asura is the scariest. Wiz: Asura the Destructor is a force to e reckoned with. In this form, Asura grows larger than a planet, and you can bet his strength gets boosted way higher then it was before. However the one problem is that it requires a lot of Mantra to activate... Boomstick: ...which is why Asura has 8 sources of power that grow as time goes on, so he can still access it! In Destructor form, Asura was able to take down Chakravartin's normal form, which was the size of several solar systems, if not a galaxy. Buuut it was only shown able to wipe out several solar systems so let's go with that. Wiz: As Destructor, he can deal multiple solar systems levels of energy output, fly from Gaia, or Earth, to the center of the Galaxy in mere minutes. But if you want to take this even further, take a look at his Full Power Unlimited Form. Boomstick: This shit is what helped him defeat Chakravartin's TRUE form, which is stated to be way more powerful then the GIANT SEVERAL SOLAR SYSTEM SIZED form. And want to know the best part about it? Chakravartin almost broke his arm punching Asura in the face, while Asura didn't even wince. Wiz: However Asura does have his weaknesses, he never goes INTO a battle with a plan, and while he is shown able to regenerate, he has chill for a second, as well as his forms taking time to "charge" per se. Boomstick: But in the end, Asura's just there to protect his daughter from evil. Atrocitus: Wiz: Sector 666 was an average place in the universe to live, the name aside. An alien by the name of Atros lived in a family of four and was a celebrated psychologist. However one fateful day, disaster struck. Boomstick: A prototype version of the Green Lanterns, called the Manhunters, glitched out and had a goal of wiping all life in Sector 666, and the almost succeeded as only 5 survived. Torn over the loss of his family, Atros led the group against the Guardians of the Universe. Wiz: After a while, Atros and the four others of the Five Inversions, were captured and taken to Ysmault; the capital of the Guardian's world. There, Atros told Green Lantern Abin Sur what he was able to see in the future: The Blackest Night. Boomstick: How he saw that shit? Blood magic; it exists somehow. So like any peacekeeper, Abin Sur freed Atros and they tracked down a man named William Hand. Sur died in a crash, and before Atros could get to Hand, Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Sinestro caught him, and sent him back to Ysmault. Wiz: So Atros killed the other 5 Inversions, and used their blood to forge the first Red Lantern Ring. He adopted the name Atrocitus and soon his prison became his home, literally, and sought out vengeance. Boomstick: And fucking vengeance he shall have. Upon putting that ring on, Atrocitus was granted un-fucking-believeable powers. Though at the cost of the heart becoming his ring and all his blood flying out his mouth and being replaced with Rage Plasma. We'll get to that later. Wiz: The ring significantly boosts his physique, grants him a forcefield that adjusts the interior climate to his needs, and allows him to create constructs out of his anger. These constructs can be anything, from a bull to a wall to a vehicle. Boomstick: The ring also lets him shoot pure rage from his arms and what not. Making him a very deadly adversary up close and from afar. Wiz: Due to the ring's power, he can get stronger off the anger of others and his own rage. This was shown when he fought several other Red Lanterns at once, and defeated them all by absorbing their rage. Random other things he can do is sense the rage of others, fly, and he has some regeneration. Boomstick: Remember the Rage Plasma thing? Yeah well it's this substance Atrocitus can throw up that can burn through the fabric of space itself. Wiz: Atrocitus can also use blood magic still, his most famous technique are Blood Vortexes, which can be used offensively in several ways. Boomstick: The ring is strong enough to break through Green Lantern shields, which can tank the force of a supernova. But his speed is impressive in that it allows him to keep up with Green Lanterns, who outspeed Superman, who flew over 10,000,000 times the speed of light. Wiz: Oh, and not to mention, he can tank what he receives. Which makes him super deadly. Boomstick: Buuuut he has his weaknesses. The most fatal is that if you remove the ring, Atrocitus will die, and if he gets slightly less angry, he will weaken. Atrocitus also has to recharge his ring in order to keep using it. Wiz: And what's so bad about that entire "remove the ring" thing, Atrocitus uses his fists to fight more often then he does the power of the ring, leaving him at risk. Boomstick: But when you're a space demon with serious anger issues, who's gonna turn a blind eye to you? DEATH BATTLE! After a long battle of trying to restrain this cosmic threat, the Green Lantern Corp had just finally put down the leader of the Red Lantern Corp: Atrocitus. "Today you have not trumphed over willpower with your rage; I suggest you fall back." Hal Jordan proclaimed, standing above the restrained Atrocitus. Atrocitus screamed in anger, "I'll kill you Jordan, I will crush you underneath my heel! You will never know happiness once I break out!" Hal Jordan glanced over at his fellow Lanterns. "Send him off." The other Lanterns, all at the same time, threw Atrocitus off into the depths of space, flying far over into the next galaxy. Atrocitus finally hit the surface of a planet and got up and roared angrily. "I will get you Green Lantern!" Atrocitus yelled yet again and flew off towards the Milky Way. Knowing his way around the universe, Atrocitus found a wormhole and traveled through it, taking him straight to Earth. Atrocitus laughed as he flew closer and closer to the world, hellbent on destroying it, when he was swarmed with thousands of strange looking ships. They opened fire, and Atrocitus returned with barrages of Rage Plasma and energy constructs. As a result, most of the fleet was destroyed and what remained retreated to a giant fortress the size of a moon. Atroctius began to fly towards it when his ring sent a "notification" to him. They were in the past, this was not the Earth he knew, there was a being on the surface of the planet; a being who's anger surprised him greatly. Down on this past Earth, called Gaea, walked a man in rags. He was currently wanted by the Seven Deities, however he was now the target of Atrocitus. Atrocitus touched down roughly in front of him, and stood up, smiling, however the man did not speak. "You are quite the angry foe..." Atrocitus began, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am-" "Get out of my way..." The man stood there, eyes now fixated on Atrocitus. Atrocitus grunted and extended an arm to him, revealing a ring. "Not the one for words? Take this, it will convince you." Atrocitus tossed the ring at the man, who caught it and studied it. "Let it be a gift for you to join the Red Lanterns..." Bad Luck Charm - RWBY The man muttered to himself, "Red Lanterns..." and attempted to put it on. Sudden flashes of his daughter appeared in his mind, and just like that the ring flew away from him and back to Atrocitus. This shocked Atrocitus. "Mithra..." Atrocitus grew agitated. "How COULD you?" The man looked up at Atrocitus. "I know not who you are, but I will not exemplify my power to save my daughter, no matter how much you offer!" The man threw off his cloak, revealing a chiseled body and glowing white eyes and glowing hair. "I am Asura. And I will not play puppet to some manipulative Gohma!" Atrocitus roared. "You belittle me with primitive insults? I will destroy you, 'Asura'!" FIGHT! Asura leaped at Atrocitus to throw a punch, but Atrocitus caught his arm and slammed him to the ground. He laughed loudly "The ring diverted me for this? What a joke!" Asura rolled away from a murder stomp and got up. Asura ran again but was stopped, as a glowing red chain had locked him in place, he fell again. Atrocitus walked up and punched him, chain dissipating and sending him into a mountain. Asura stumbled out of the crater, already seriously hurt. His wounds began to heal as Atrocitus casually flew towards him. "You are funny" Atrocitus began, "I could have destroyed the giant fortress in the sky, yet I was directed towards you instead." Asura's eyes widened, he was going to destroy the Brahmastra, Mithra included. Asura began to seethe, Atrocitus laughed. "Struck a nerve, worm? Let your anger flow out!" Atrocitus continued on and on, egging Asura on until: Press B to shut Atrocitus up. Atrocitus was slammed in the face by Asura's fist, setting him hurtling off towards the ground. Asura ran down the mountain quickly to follow. Before Atrocitus landed, Asura jumped, caught him by the face, and dragged him through the dirt, tearing up ground and trees the entire way through. Atrocitus was then raised and slammed into the ground. Atrocitus got up and cracked his neck, and spat out some dirt that got in his mouth. "So, you know how to fight." Asura rushed forwards again, this time met with a brick wall that began to push him back against a cliff face. Asura pushed back with all his might, and turned towards the cliff. He leaped off the brick wall and tore through the cliff, coming out on the other end. Atrocitus jumped over the cliff, launching down blasts of rage at Asura, who countered with blasts of Mantra. "That ring..." Asura thought to himself. Asura launched a barrage of mantra blasts at Atrocitus and leaped through them, his fist colliding with Atrocitus's. Asura suddenly swung around tried to pry open Atrocitus's hand to no avail. Atrocitus simply threw him off "It won't be that easy, worm!" The Demigod landed on his back and shouted out in pain, which soon turned into a shout of anger as he got up and rushed his adversary again, but was met with a construct in the shape of a bull. Asura skid back and, quite literally, grabbed the bull by the horns and threw it past him, pulling Atrocitus with it. Asura gut punched Atrocitus as he flew by, causing him to yell out. However, he, Asura, wasn't done. BURST Atrocitus was grabbed by the leg and head and had his back slammed down onto Asura's knee. Asura repeatedly did this until he smashed Atrocitus's head into the ground. Atrocitus got up and threw a punch at Asura, who threw a punch back, they traded blows repeatedly until Asura ducked under one and rose with an uppercut, smashing Atros in the jaw. The Red Lantern landed on his feet and roared inhumanely, chaining Asura down to the earth again, this time the chains being stronger. Asura grunted and squirmed, trying to break free, when Atrocitus created a boulder construct and slammed it on Asura, pushing him into the ground, he did this several times until Asura's head remained uncovered by dirt. "Goodbye, worm!" Atrocitus yelled as he brought the boulder down again, this time with resistance? Asura had stuck his arms up, and suddenly arms sprouted from his back and held up the construct. Atrocitus applied more force to pushing the boulder down, but it was to no avail. Suddenly, Asura reeled back two fists and slammed the construct, shattering it, he had become 6-Armed Vajra Asura. The Red Lantern yelled in rage as he flew towards Asura, and the latter leaped at him. Heat Haze Shadow 2nd - Tekken 7 Their fists collided, causing a small explosion. Atrocitus reared a little and headbutted the Demigod, who flew down upon impact. Asura caught his landing and jumped up, colliding punches again, this time using two other arms to spin Atrocitus down to the earth with him, slamming his feet into his side upon impact. Atros tossed Asura off easily, and launched himself at the still in free fall Asura, bashing his chest, head, and legs in a flurry of blows. Atros ended with a downward punch, sending Asura to the floor yet again. However, the latter was able to roll before landing, reducing the damage done. Atrocitus floated above him, laughing loudly. The Demigod roared and sent blast after blast of Mantra at his foe, who dodged them all. Asura kept shooting, eventually a blast caught Asura in the head, knocking him down from the sky. The Demigod rushed along the ground, jumping straight at The Red Lantern before unleashing a flurry of blows, each hitting from different directions. Asura bent back and gave the last punch all he had, launching Atrocitus off into space. Asura panted, knowing the fight was not done, and waited. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and Asura was launched into the air, as Atrocitus had dug through the Earth and launched him into space. Asura yelled out as he landed on a ship owned by Deus's army. Asura got up and saw the Red Lantern flying towards him at fast speeds. He let out rapid fire mantra shots, all hitting Atrocitus, but not phasing him. Just before Atrocitus could reach Asura, Asura yelled out in rage and was glowing. The Red Lantern covered his fist in a spiky construct and punched, but the construct's spike bent as Asura didn't move. All of Asura's arms slammed onto Atros's head, stunning him. Then, Asura began to wail on him, each punch hurting Atrocitus, but it just made Atrocitus all the while angrier. The Red Lantern broke free and slammed his fists into the Demigod's chest, causing him to let out a soundless yell in pain. Surrounding himself in a blood vortex, Atrocitus rushed Asura, who could not see him, and grabbed hold of him. Atrocitus threw Asura to the ground and stomped on his original set of arms, and began to throw up Rage Plasma onto the others, incinerating them. Asura's yelled in pain and struggled to move. The Red Lantern picked him up and tossed him into space, towards the sun. He flew after Asura, punching him to get him into the sun faster when suddenly. BURST The Demigod's arms suddenly grew in size, and he spun around quickly, gaining control of his momentum, and slammed a fist into Atrocitus's head. Atrocitus was dazed and looked at Asura, before the latter grabbed his head and began to run it through the surface of Mercury, scalding Atros's head. Atros was then tossed into the air and chased, then he received a punch to the chest that sent him spiraling across the solar system and into an asteroid out past Pluto. Asura had turned into Mantra Asura. I'm Back to Rise - Killer Instinct Atrocitus yelled out in a much greater rage and flew off to kill Asura. The Demigod was waiting and used the momentum from the new jets streams of Mantra to spin himself. When his fist made contact with Atrocitus, the former was surprised when his foe had just grabbed his arm and slammed him through Mercury, destroying it as if it was a piece of paper. Asura regained his momentum again but was slammed into the next solar system over. There, he finally regained himself and looked for Atrocitus, when machine gun fire sprayed through space, he realized they were the rage construct again and ducked for cover behind a large asteroid. The machine gun fire continued, and Asura decided enough was enough. he punched the asteroid near light speed at Atrocitus, who's bullets tore the rock to shreds. Through the rock, Asura rushed the construct and bent the barrel, causing the rage bullets to hit Atrocitus instead. Atrocitus yelled out in pain, and Asura took advantage of the situation to judo throw his adversary into the star. Atrocitus went inside, and Asura watched, not letting his guard drop. Atrocitus floated out of the star like it was nothing, his forcefield had protected him from any damage that could've been caused to him. The Demigod grunted in anger and flew towards Atrocitus, who was quite literally steaming with rage. Atrocitus dashed forwards and grabbed Asura,and pulled his arms clean off. Asura yelled out in pain, but his mouth was covered by Atrocitus and he was hurled off into space. However, the Red Lantern was not yet done. Asura kept flying and flying and was bombarded with rage shots. Asura opened his chest plate, revealing the reactor, Atrocitus didn't notice, just thought he was being shot open, and kept firing. The rage shots soon were absorbed into Asura, who gritted his teeth through the loss of his arms and the stinging of the shots. Suddeny, Asura began to glow brightly. BURST He began to grow in size, eventually eclipsing a nearby planet, and he looked down upon the speck that was Atrocitus. Due to the rage burst, Atrocitus had also gained in power, and he yelled out savagely. Atrocitus flew up to punch Asura in the face, but the Demigod was quick enough to swat him away, and also quick enough to punch him away. Atrocitus spun mid air and rushed back at Asura again, who was now Asura the Destructor. GGXR - Sky Should Be High Atrocitus flew right into Asura's massive body, throwing blow after blow into his gut, Asura grunted as each hit his body, and clapped down on Atrocitus, but the Red Lantern attempted to reverse the slap, struggling against the force. Asura threw Atrocitus out into the solar system and followed, the punch he threw following close. Atrocitus was met head on by the fist, however he was not hurt, as using the power of his ring, Atrocitus began to push the arm back. The Demigod's arm started to get pushed back, but Asura slammed his other fist onto the other side of Atrocitus, stunning him. Asura pulled back quickly and slammed his fist into the Red Lantern, launching him quickly into the nearby star, causing it to explode. Destructor watched the explosion blow past him, and through the gas and dust, a red dot flew right into his stomach, knocking him far away through several planets. Asura's back hit the next one, knocking it out of orbit. He saw Atrocitus approaching fast, and took the planet and tossed it at Atrocitus, who went right through it. As he was digging through it, Asura chucked several mantra blasts at the planet, which Atrocitus dodged as he flew out. Through one Mantra blast, Asura, now suddenly in 6-Armed Mantra Asura form, slammed three fists into Atrocitus, sending him into another planet. "Destructor!" Atrocitus yelled loudly, he and Asura clashing fists repeatedly, "You are a challenge to face, but you will die! You bastard!" Atrocitus gut checked Asura, causing him to reel back, and started to go ballistic on him. Smashing knees, elbows, feet, and fists into him quickly, Asura sat there and took it before grabbed the fist with a ring on it, but before he could take it off, Atrocitus created a construct of a ball and chain and it Asura with it. Asura was hit away once again, his foe following suit. Asura gained momentum, and the two each threw a punch that obliterated any other solid mass in the solar system. The winner of the following fist flurry was Asura, who had struck Atrocitus under the jaw, and into a new solar system. Here, the blue star shined on them both as Asura laid the smack down into the next planet, Atrocitus landing on the surface, and Asura following close. Atrocitus roared "Asura!" before flying through the sky fast enough that part of the atmosphere was incinerated. Asura saw it coming and dodged, grabbing onto Atrocitus's foot, and slammed him onto the ground of the planet. Atrocitus then let out a inhuman snarl, probably because he isn't human, and pinned Asura. Asura punched Atrocitus with his free arms, but those were incinerated with Rage Plasma yet again. After the four were burned, Atrocitus got his head close to the Demigod's. "Check. Mate. Worm." BURST Asura headbutt Atrocitus away, causing him to stagger away. The Demigod quickly pounced on him, and struck him with both of his arms so hard that his arms shattered, revealing his normal arms. Atrocitus pushed him off and laughed "You are weak now!" Atrocitus then threw a punch at Asura, who puled his arm down and drop kicked him in the head quickly, sending him rolling across the surface of the planet. His unlimited form was now at Full Power. Asura's Wrath - In Your Belief (Vocals) Atrocitus roared out and ran at Asura, so enraged that he couldn't think, he only knew how to act. Asura roundhouse kicked Asura to the side, but the brute kept running, barely fazed. The Demigod was soon put onto a push-o-war with Atrocitus, both arms extended, trying to push the other back. Suddenly, Asura threw Atrocitus's right arm to the side and jammed his fist into Atrocitus's gut. Atrocitus coughed up rage plasma, some sizzling right through Asura, but Asura kept the momentum of the punch and launched Atrocitus skyward, leaping after him to slam him downwards, breaking through the crust. Atrocitus climbed out, absolutely hellbent on Asura's death, and flew right at him and threw a punch, but Asura barely moved, instead sliding a foot back to keep steady. Asura grabbed Atros by the head and kneed him in the face, causing the Red Lantern to roar in pain, and then Asura grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him. Atrocitus made a roaring/choking noise, and started to pry Asura's arms away, using his foot to dig deep into his chest. Asura jumped away, but jumped back and landed a downwards punch straight into Atrocitus's head. Atrocitus grabbed his arm. BURST Atrocitus slammed Asura into the ground repeatedly, the sound of machine getting bashed sounding. Asura was floored, and being wailed on by Atrocitus. Suddenly, Asura rolled over and pinned his foe, bashing his face in with his fists over and over again. AAtrocitus kicked him off, and they circled each other, the next moves would mean one would win, and the other would lose. "...I see..." Atrocitus began. "I've been feeding off your anger this entire time, yet you still grow ahead of me... intriguing." Asura growled. "It's because I'm not only angry..." They rushed each other again, but this time Asura caught Atrocitus's hand and crushed it, opening his fingers for him. "NO!" Atrocitus yelled. "It's because my daughter is still in peril!" The Demigod ripped the ring off of his foe, immediately, Atros began to vomit all the Rage Plasma within him, his life ending right before his eyes. Asura clenched the ring in his fist, shattering it, before he reeled back a punch and knocked his foe's head right off his shoulders, as Rage Plasma now flooded out the headless corpse. KO! Asura began the trip back to Gaia, as Atrocitus's corpse lays there, Rage Plasma started to burn a hole in the planet. Results: Boomstick: Hell yeah! That was a god damn blood bath! Wiz: Atrocitus held the stats early on, yet as the battle grew longer, Asura was able to get stronger at a far faster rate then Atrocitus could, eventually closing the gap and surpassing him. Boomstick: Atrocitus hits harder, but Asura in his strongest forms also have been shown to be better in everything but speed as compared to Atrocitus, so in a fist fight no good would've come out of it. ''' Wiz: Now to the nitty gritty, Atrocitus could feed off of Asura's rage, yet he could not have absorbed it, and Atrocitus's highest levels of power were shown to rival the Green Lantern Hal Jordan, someone who is equal to John Stewart, who had created a solar system with his ring, and even then, he either A. was feeding off the rage of those around him, or B. was fighting a Green Lantern, in which case, willpower loses to rage on the DC emotional spectrum. '''Boomstick: Compare that shit to Asura, who killed a god that was pulling the entire Milky Way towards him and was chucking planetary bodies at him from several hundred light years away, near instantly even. Atrocitus's ring was the thing doing the damage, so in reality, the ring is the reason Atros is so strong, he by himself, not so much. Wiz: Even if Atrocitus COULD feed off of Asura and grow past his peak of rivalling the Green Lanterns, that would be known as a No Limits Fallacy. Boomstick: "Wiz, Boomstick, sound the alarm! How was Asura able to absorb the energy beams of rage?" Well it's simple. Mantra is energy, and Asura specializes in the angry kind. It was the same thing between them both, feeding off the rage of the Mantra blasts and absorbing the energy of the rage shots, however one allowed one to surpass the other. Wiz: And let's give Atrocitus the benefit of the doubt, let's say that Asura couldn't actually absorb it because "different energy", Asura still had other types of Mantra stored in his reactor that he could've grown off of. Boomstick: Also remember how we said that the emotion spectrum in DC has emotions that counter each other? Well one of the two the counter rage is love, and Asura has some serious protective love for his daughter, so in a way each punch was a love infused nuke to the face. Wiz: Also Asura is a quick thinker in a fight, even at the extreme levels like when he fought Chakravartin's true form, and he's able to take advantage of situations easily, so he would obviously see the giant red energy constructs coming from a ring on Atrocitus's finger early on, and would know that removing it would make him not have to worry about long range attacks. Boomstick: Which he didn't have to as the angrier Atrocitus gets, the more likely he is to just use his fists to beat the shit out of things, which is death sentence considering the ring's weakness and the fact that Asura is an expert fighter. Wiz: This battles comes down to who can get strong faster, who is stronger in the end, and how each character has their own traits, in which Asura's came out on top. Boomstick: Atrocitus just couldn't pull a head of Asura in the end. Wiz: The winner is Asura. Do you agree with the results? Asura won fairly Atrocitus should have won instead. Was this a good read? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music